baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Portraits
The games come with a large number of portraits that visually showcase what the different characters look like. This includes a the protagonist, for whom the player can choose a portrait themself. It is possible to change the protagonist's portrait afterwards by opening the character sheet, clicking CUSTOMIZE and then APPEARANCE. Most of the portraits are already in use by one of the NPC companions. But if the player chooses to use one of them, it will be replaced by another portrait, to assure that the same portrait isn't used twice in the party. All portraits are gender locked. Adding Custom Portraits All games allow for adding custom portraits. Baldur's Gate & Baldur's Gate II The games use three different sized portraits. For custom protagonist portraits only the smaller two are required, which both go into the 'portraits' folder in the game's directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\Baldur's Gate\Portraits). The file name can't be longer than seven characters + the ending S, M or L. To replace a companion's portrait all three files are required with the exact same file names as used in the game. These files go into the 'override' folder in the game's directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\Baldur's Gate\Override). A list of all companion portraits plus file names can be found here. Enhanced Editions For player character portraits only one file is now required, the file ending is not important (both S, M & L are fine). Any size of up to 1024px works in theory, but to assure that the image doesn't become blurry it should be a minimum of 169x266px and the side ratios need to be the same as the ones mentioned above, otherwise the portrait will be distorted. It needs to be a .bmp in 24 bit colour depth and goes into the 'portraits' folder in the documents folder of the desired game (i.e. C:\Users\Username\Documents\Baldur's Gate - Enhanced Edition\Portraits). Replacing companion portraits works just the same as in the originals. The override folder is also in the game's installation directory (i.e. C:\Program Files\BeamDog\Games\00783\Override) Baldur's Gate Baldur's Gate includes 32 portraits in total, seven of which are not used by any of the main NPC companions, though except for one they are used by the temporary companions in Obe's Training. Player Only Female Obes training3.png Obes training4.png Male Arkanis GENDWRF Portrait BG1.png Deder GENMELF Portrait BG1.png Obes training2.png Obe MAN1 Portrait BG1.png Halfling (male) GENMHLF Portrait BG1.png Companions Female Alora ALORA Portrait BG1.png|Alora Branwen BRANWE Portrait BG1.png|Branwen Dynaheir DYNAHEI Portrait BG1.png|Dynaheir Faldorn FALDORN Portrait BG1.png|Faldorn Imoen IMOEN Portrait BG1.png|Imoen Jaheira JAHEIRA Portrait BG1.png|Jaheira Safana.png|Safana Shar-Teel.png|Shar-Teel Dosan Skie.png|Skie Silvershield Viconia2.png|Viconia Male Ajantis Ilvastarr AJANTIS Portrait BG1.png|Ajantis Coran CORAN Portrait BG1.png|Coran Edwin Odesseiron EDWIN Portrait BG1.png|Edwin Odesseiron Eldoth Kron ELDOTH Portrait BG1.png|Eldoth Kron Garrick GARRICK Portrait BG1.png|Garrick Kagain KAGAIN Portrait BG1.png|Kagain Khalid KHALID Portrait BG1.png|Khalid Kivan KIVAN Portrait BG1.png|Kivan Minsc.png|Minsc & Boo Montaron1.png|Montaron Quayle.png|Quayle Tiax.png|Tiax Xan.png|Xan Xzar.png|Xzar Yeslick.png|Yeslick Orothiar Baldur's Gate II In addition to all of the portraits introduced in the original Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II offers 15 new portraits. 14 which are also used by the companions and one for male protagonists. Player Only Male Male_Half-Orc1.png Companions Female Imoen Portrait BG2.png|Imoen Jaheira Portrait BG2.png|Jaheira Mazzy Portrait BG2.png|Mazzy Fentan Nalia Portrait BG2.png|Nalia de'Arnise Viconia Portrait BG2.png|Viconia DeVir Male Cernd Portrait BG2.png|Cernd Edwin Portrait BG2.png|Edwin Odesseiron Haer'Dalis Portrait BG2.png|Haer'Dalis Jan Portrait BG2.png|Jan Jansen Keldorn Portrait BG2.png|Keldorn Firecam Korgan Portrait BG2.png|Korgan Bloodaxe Minsc Portrait BG2.png|Minsc & Boo Valygar Portrait BG2.png|Valygar Corthala Yoshimo Portrait BG2.png|Yoshimo Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available to be used by the protagonist. Bodhi_in_game.png|Bodhi Ellesime_in_game1.png|Ellesime Jon Irenicus.png|Jon Irenicus Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal does not add any new portraits available to the player, but there are a eleven new ones that can be seen throughout the game. Abazigal (dragon) ABAZFULS Portrait ToB.png|Abazigal (dragon) Abazigal (humanoid) ABAZHALS Portrait ToB.png|Abazigal (humanoid) Amelyssan_in_game1.png|Amelyssan Balthazar BALTHAZS Portrait ToB.png|Balthazar Gromnir Il-Khan GROMNIR Portrait ToB.png|Gromnir Il-Khan Illasera ILLISAR Portrait BG2EE.png|Illasera Melissan_in_game1.png|Melissan Sarevok Portrait BG2.png|Sarevok Anchev Sendai_in_game1.png|Sendai Solar_in_game1.png|Solar Yaga-Shura.jpg|Yaga-Shura Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition adds 13 new portraits, three of which are also used for companions. Player Only All of the new protagonist portraits have been drawn by Jason Manley, who also created the portrait artworks for the first Icewind Dale. Female Manley-Female-Human2.png Manley-Female-Halfling.png Manley-Female-Elf.png Manley-Female-Human3.png Manley-Female-Human1.png Male Manley-Male-Human1.png Manley-Male-Human2.png Manley-Male-Human3.png Manley-Male-Human4.png Manley_Male_Dwarf.png Companions Dorn Il-Khan DORN Portrait BG1EE.png|Dorn Il-Khan BGEE Portrait Neera.png|Neera BGEE Portrait Rasaad.png|Rasaad yn Bashir Other Baeloth's portrait does show up in-game but is not available in character creation. Baeloth Barrityl BAELOTH Portrait BG1EE.png|Baeloth Barrityl Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition adds seven new potraits and includes all of the portraits introduced in the previous games. Female Shaman (female) BDSHAF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Half-orc (female) BDORCF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Male Half-orc (male) BDORCM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (male) BDSHAM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available to be used by the protagonist. Clara.png|Clara Hexxat Portrait BG2.png|Hexxat Wilson portrait.png|Wilson Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear includes all of the portraits from the first Baldur's Gate, a selection of portraits introduced in the other games and nine new portraits. Listed below are the latter two. Player Only Female Jaheira Portrait BG2.png|Jaheira (BG2) Viconia Portrait BG2.png|Viconia DeVir (BG2) Clara.png|Clara (BG2:EE) Half-orc (female) BDORCF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (female) BDSHAF1 Portrait BG1EE.png Manley-Female-Human1.png Manley-Female-Human3.png Manley-Female-Elf.png Manley-Female-Halfling.png Manley-Female-Human2.png Male Male_Half-Orc1.png Edwin Portrait BG2.png|Edwin Odesseiron (BG2) Minsc Portrait BG2.png|Minsc & Boo (BG2) Half-orc (male) BDORCM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Shaman (male) BDSHAM1 Portrait BG1EE.png Manley Male Dwarf.png Manley-Male-Human4.png Manley-Male-Human3.png Manley-Male-Human2.png Manley-Male-Human1.png Companions Female Corwin Portrait SoD.png|Captain Schael Corwin Imoen BDIMOEN Portrait SoD.png|Imoen BGEE Portrait Neera.png|Neera Viconia DeVir BDVICON Portrait SoD.png|Viconia DeVir Male Baeloth Barrityl BAELOTH Portrait BG1EE.png|Baeloth Barrityl Dorn Il-Khan DORN Portrait BG1EE.png|Dorn Il-Khan Glint Gardnersonson GLINT Portrait SoD.png|Glint Gardnersonson BGEE Portrait Rasaad.png|Rasaad yn Bashir Voghiln Portrait SoD.png|Voghiln Other These portraits are used in the game but are not available in character creation. Caelar Argent CAELAR Portrait SoD.png|Caelar Argent M’Khiin Portrait SoD.png|M'Khiin Grubdoubler Hephernaan HEPHERN Portrait SoD.png|Hephernaan Hooded_Man_Irenicus.png|The Hooded Man Unused Portraits These portraits can be found in the game codes but not in game. Baldur's Gate II & Following All games starting with Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn include an unused test portrait. Test_Portrait_BG2.png Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition & Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear These portraits where meant to be included as new additional portraits in character creation but can't be accessed in-game. The artist is Kieran Yanner and these images are supossed to be made available in a future patch. Yanner-Male-Gnome.png Yanner-Male-Human1.png Yanner-Male-Duergar1.png Yanner-Female-Half-Elf.png Yanner-Elf.png Yanner-Female-Human.png Category:Game mechanics Category:Lists